


Treasure me

by LadyNahimana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Gemshipping, Handcuffs, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNahimana/pseuds/LadyNahimana
Summary: Ryo having some sweet and also kinky sexy times with his Thief King. Short PWP oneshot to accompany a drawing I did.(Since the tumblr apocalypse seems to be near, I'm relocating it here.)





	Treasure me

**Author's Note:**

> For now the artwork for this fic can still be found on my tumblr (https://ladynahimana.tumblr.com/post/173295231242/wanted-to-paint-some-smutty-tendershipping-which). I'm planning on putting it on DeviantArt (same username), before deleting it on tumblr.

_A week after the Aigami incident Ryo had heard a knock on his door, while he had been working on a new Monster World campaign. Cautiously, he had looked through the peephole and swore his heart had stopped for a moment._

_On the other side of the door had stood an extremely tanned man in strange clothes and white hair, but what had gotten his attention was what had lain around said persons neck. It had been the millennium ring and in that moment realization had struck him to who the other person was, since his friends had told him all about their adventure in the world of the pharaoh’s memory._

_His thoughts had been racing through his head and only when he had heard the distantly familiar voice of that person saying „Open the door, host“, he snapped out of it. Obeying on instinct, he had opened the door._

_It had turned out that the spirit of the ring had somehow gotten his own body back and after wandering around aimlessly for a week, had decided to go to the only place he really knew._

_At first Ryo hadn’t been so sure, what to do, given their somewhat abusive past. The spirit had assured him, that the darkness, which had been clouding his mind before, was gone now just like the ring’s powers and that he just needed a place to crash for some time to figure out, what to do next._

_Over the weeks that had followed, Ryo had started to call the spirit „Bakura“, since that was apparently really his name and had told him to start calling him „Ryo“ instead of „host“._

_He had also argued with Bakura about his outfit, saying he couldn’t run around like that in public with all the attention it attracts. The other male then had started to wear normal clothes in dark colors, but couldn’t be persuaded to stop wearing that red coat. It had been really frustrating for Ryo, but he had gotten used to it after a while._

_After a few days since appearing in front of his door, Bakura had started to seek out physical contact with his former host. At first it had been innocent little touches here and there and Ryo had ignored them, not thinking much by it, but then one night, while watching a movie together on the couch, Bakura had casually laid an arm around his shoulders. When the younger male had looked at him, Bakura was still looking at the tv screen, so he also turned back to it. A few minutes had past then until Bakura had asked out of the blue: „Can I kiss you?“ A little shocked and his heart skipping a beat, Ryo had looked at him again and this time Bakura’s amethyst eyes were on him._

_Automatically, he had nodded, feeling something blossom inside him and a second later had felt lips on his, insistent but gentle. That night the former King of Thieves took more than just a kiss. He also stole Ryo’s heart and his virginity and the younger happily let him. It had been gentle and slow, letting Ryo adjust to Bakura’s size and lasting much long than the movie._

Now, a few months later, Ryo eagerly awaited his boyfriends return. It was late and he was especially horny today. Not being able to bear being confined in his pants for even another seconds, he undid them and let them hit the floor of the bedroom. The next thing that needed to go was his underwear and while he was at it his shirt, too.

Stark naked, he lied down on the bed and began to lazily fondle himself, little moans escaping him all the while. Minutes passed and he now was pumping his cock in earnest, the resolution to wait for his boyfriend long thrown overboard.

„Being a bad boy again and starting without me?“, he heard the voice of said boyfriend. Ryo’s eyes flew open and he instantly let go of his dick. He hated it, when Bakura did this. Stealthily entering the apartment like the thief he once was and creeping up on him. „Seems like you need to be taught a lesson again, don’t you agree, gem?“

Ryo’s face heated up, both by the threat of punishment and the endearment, the other came up with as a new nickname for his former host. „Yes“, the younger male answered breathlessly. He knew, he could always say no, Bakura not forcing a punishment on him, but he also knew, he wanted it, it being a kink of them both.

The former thief languidly strode over to the desk chair and put his red coat on it, thereafter proceeding to get the lube and leather handcuffs out of one of the drawers beside the bed.

The handcuffs were one of Bakura’s favorite toys. After Ryo asked him for the reason, he explained that it soothed his possessive streak, reassuring himself, that the other belonged to only him. After sharing a body for so long, it was hard for him, to not being able to take control of Ryo’s life, whenever he felt the need. Even though that being the case, he didn’t do BDSM with his gem as a substitute. He may still not be fully used to their new dynamic, but he wanted for Ryo to be able to make his own decisions at all times from now on, never again telling him what to do and what not. They were equals now.

Eagerly, the younger male held out his arms in front of himself, waiting for his boyfriend to restrain him. After he did, Ryo positioned himself, standing in front of the bed with spread legs and placing his hands on it, the chain on the handcuffs long enough for him to move rather easily.

Bakura chuckled: „So eager. I begin to think it’s not a punishment at all.“ He undressed without a hurry, as another punishment for his sweet gem, until the only thing he wore, was the millennium ring. Bakura never took it off, not even when they made love to each other, even though he didn’t need to wear it. It was just an ordinary item now. Well, except for the strange thing it always does, whenever he would enter his former host. It would start to glow and only stop after they were finished. It made Ryo really curious, but he couldn’t find a real explanation for it. It’s not like the ring was sentient and got off to watching them or something.

After a minute of watching his boyfriend squirm with want, the older male got behind him. Ryo was prepared for what came next, anticipated it, but still let out a small yelp, when a strong hand collided with his ass cheek, just hard enough to be called a slap. His neglected cock hardened again in response. A second slap followed, this time on the other cheek and the younger let out a moan. The next minute slap after slap rained down on bis behind, until he let out a whimper laced with too much pain for Bakura’s taste.

„I think this is enough, don’t want to completely ruin my precious gem“, the older said and gingerly caressed the abused behind of said gem, who whimpered again. Ryo then heard the cap of the lube being opened and a few seconds later a lube-coated finger entered him. He moaned, the cold of the lube being a contrast to his hot ass cheeks.

„Slap me again, Bakura. I was a bad boy, remember? I can take it“, Ryo ordered, trying to get his breathing under control and the other obliged, alternating between thrusts of his finger and light slaps of his free hand, rewarding him with sweet noises of his gem.

Soon one finger turned into two and two into three, Bakura making quick work of preparing the younger male, all the while spanking him. After deeming both enough, he assessed the state of the other’s member, which was as hard as it can possibly get and leaking precum. He himself wasn’t in a much better state. Ryo’s kinky side getting to him.

„Are you ready, Ryo? I really need to be inside you now“, Bakura panted, while generously coating his cock with lube.

As an answer Ryo changed his position, getting more comfortable with one leg on the bed. Bakura mimicked him and then, with one hand holding his generously sized cock, pushed inside, squirting the excessive lube down Ryo’s reddened skin in the process, while the millennium ring started to glow.

The younger male moaned loudly in a mix of pleasure and pain. After pushing in to the hilt, Bakura stayed there for a moment. He gripped Ryo’s leg, which hung over the edge of the bed and spread it further, before setting a slow pace, always leaving just the head inside, when pulling back.

Ryo turned his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, his lips hanging open in pleasure and his cheeks flushed in a nice pink color. It lead to Bakura’s cheeks also turning a darker color.

He then caught his precious gem’s lips in a tender kiss. After that both of them didn’t last much longer, Bakura spilling deep inside his former host with a groan, who in turn made a mess out of the sheets, yelling his boyfriend’s name.


End file.
